Una historia sin final
by ssamanthavz
Summary: .— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —escuché una misteriosa voz detrás mío.Giré en mis tobillos, y ahí estaba él, tan radiante, que no parecía haber corrido tras de mí.-—¿Me seguiste?- pregunté casi con un hilode voz.—Tal como tú me seguiste a mí —


Bueno es mi primer shot que subo aquí, este lo tenía desde hace como 4 años, lo hise para un trabajo de la escuela:$ , espero y les guste.

Caminando por un pequeño camino, vi pasar algo que me llamo la atención. Lo seguí hasta nosaber a donde iba, pero aquel ser me atraía como un imán. Seguí caminando hastaque llegamos a la orilla de un riachuelo. Ahí pude verle la cara a esemisterioso ser que me había obligado a perder mi camino hacía el hermoso, casi un sueño. Cabezo rizado y ojos marrón, perfectos para poderseperder en ellos. No dije nada, solo lo contemplé extasiada. El aún no notaba mipresencia. Hasta que, accidentalmente, pise una ramita y el sonido lo hizovoltear hacia donde me encontraba yo.— ¿Quien eres tú?— preguntó el desconcertado y saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Norespondí.Comenzó a acercarse, y yo solo pude articular un "lo siento".— "Lo sientes?" —preguntóel sin saber de que hablaba. Lo miraba como si se tratara de un objeto bello yde incalculable valor.— No debí venir—y al decir esto, salí corriendo dejándolo atrás, como un sueño que se rompe aldespertar. Seguí corriendo, no podía detenerme, iba sin rumbo fijo, hacia dondemis instintos me guiaban. No supe ni como, pero logré llegar a la orilla de uncamino, un camino, que no conocía.— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —escuché una misteriosa voz detrás míé en mis tobillos, y ahí estaba él, tan radiante, que no parecía habercorrido tras de mí.-—¿Me seguiste?- pregunté casi con un hilode voz.—Tal como tú me seguiste a mí — dijosin despegar la vista de mis ojos, su contacto visual era tan penetrante queparecía que leía mis pensamientos.—No te seguía—pude articular nerviosa y tontamente.— Entonces, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta dondeestaba? —estaba parado a unos escasos metrosde distancia, el aire revolvía su cabellera rizada, suave, pero maravilloso.—Yo... —balbuceé tontamente— Vi algo pasar y sentícuriosidad— bien, primera mentira.-—¿Curiosidad?- —secalló por unos instantes y después continuó—¿Estasperdida no es cierto?-—¿Perdida Yo?, Por supuesto que no! —segunda mentira, la tercera y era la vencida.—Puesno parecías muy segura de donde estabas hace unos momentos— estaba relajado, y su voz transmitía mucha paz.—Claro que sé donde estoy, solo que, necesitoubicarme mejor— las palabras salieron de miboca solas, como si estuvieran deseosas de salir a la luz.—Entonces, ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme aregresar a mi campamento? — su pregunta medejó helada, ¿Y ahora que haría?— Pues...es que...— palabras pasaban por mi mente sin cesar, buscando una buena excusapara lograr zafarme de aquella situación —Tengo...tengo, que ir al pueblo por Pan! —TERCERAy estaba fuera— Me dieron ese encargo y yase me hace tarde, tengo que volver antes del anochecer, disculpa por haberteimportunado, adiós—Pero cuando di el primer paso hacia el otro lado, una mano tersa pero fría, metomó por el brazo, haciendo que parara en seco, sentí un escalofrío.— Solo dime una cosa...¿Cómo te llamas? —

Quede heladacon aquella pregunta, pero callada no me quede — Me llamo Miley, Miley Ray. Y¿Tú?

— Yo..me llamo Nicholas Miller , llámame solo Nick. — Dijo con aquella dulce voz

— Bien,me tengo que ir... — Pude alcanzar a articular por el nerviosismo.

—¿Ah donde?, ¿A ir a comprar el pan que me mencionaste hace algunos momentoso a ir a buscar ayuda para llegar a tucasa? — Dijo con un tono algo burlón.

— ¡Jajaja!¡No estoy perdida!, nunca lo he estado.. — Dije desviando la mirada de aquellosojos parecidos a un sueño.

— ¿Segura?—

— ¡Bueno,si! ¡Estoy perdida! ¿Y qué? — Lo grite con un tono de voz demasiado orgulloso.

— Yo teayudo, vamos sígueme. —

— ¿ Peroa donde me llevaras? — Dije algo intrigada

— En elprimer lugar de nuestro encuentro... — Terminando de articular estas palabras susangre se empezó a acumular en sus mejillas, haciéndolo notar muy lindorealmente.

Me tomo delbrazo con su mano tan tersa, algo fría... Continuamos caminando, platicando, conociéndonos un poco más, hasta quellegamos hasta aquel punto que el llamo "El lugar de nuestro primer encuentro"

— Eshora de despedirse Miley. — Su voz se notaba algo triste.

— Lo séNick, lo se ... — Baje la mirada alterminar de pronunciar esas palabras.

Meacerque para despedirme, para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla solo queríaeso, cuando me acerco para darle el beso, el dobla su mirada asi el lado de lamejilla ala que yo me dirigía.

Siasí es, me dio un pequeño beso en la boca, fue rápido, para que nadie lo allávisto, pero aun asi siendo tan rápido lo sentí muy profundo, como cuando sesiente el beso de tu primero amor, la pregunta quera porque ¿Tan rápido? , ¡Teníamos horas de avernosconocidos! Pero creo que a el eso no le importo...

— Nick...— Alcance a decir, la sangre se había acumulado en mis mejillas haciéndomesonrojar.

Me tomo dela mano, me miro con aquellos ojos penetrantes, color marrón sonrió y se fue...lo veía caminar de espaldas hacia mí, me quede parada en medio de la calle,hasta que sonó el claxon de un carro, giré en mis tobillos, eran mis papás, meestaban buscando..

— ¡Miles! ¿Dónde te habías estado durante tanto tiempo? — Lo dijeron con un tono algo molesto

— No lo sé mamá me perdí.. —

Llegamos a nuestra cabaña... perdón por no advérselos mencionado antes, pero ese chico, más bien Nicholas me había hecho una especia de hipnotismo , el me controlaba en esos momentos, pero bueno me presento ante ustedes, me llamo Destiny Hope Ray Cyrus. Así es no es el nombre que le dije a Nicholas, ¿Por qué? Porque no me gusta, mis padres me dicen Miley porque desde pequeña he sonreído demasiado, naci en Nashville Tenesses ahí hice toda mi infancia y parte mi adolescencia, tengo 15 años y ahora estoy viviendo en Toronto Canadá , por cosas de trabajo de mi papá y esas cosas, realmente el cambio no me pareció tan bien, pero son cosas de trabajo así que las tenía que respetar. Soy hija única, realmente si me gustaría tener una hermana o un hermano, mi mayor sueño es llegar a componer algunas canciones, llegar a ser cantante,pero no tengo ninguna descendencia de este tipo, asi que simplemente es un dulce sueño, una dulce fantasia..

Llegamos a la cabaña, camine hacia a mi cuarto, tomé mi guitarra , y empecé a tocar una pedazo de todos aquellos "intentos de canciones" que yo trataba de hacer, tenía miles de pedazos de canciones todos en ingles, el español sinceramente no me gustaba... y comenze a tocar y cantar..

_Smooth talkin'_

_So rockin' A-he's got everything_

_That a girl's wantin'_

_Guitar cutie_

_He plays it groovy_

_And I can't keep myself From doing somethin' stupid_

_Think I'm really falling for his smile_

_Get butterflies when he says my name_

Deje la guitarra, levante la mirada,alguien me había interrumpido, era Chelse mi cachorrito,entro con migo..continúe cantando.

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's looking at me_

_I wanna get it all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Something's telling me_

_Telling me maybe_

_He could be the one._

Era todo.. todo lo que tenía escrito ¿Pueden ver, la poca imaginación que tengo?, En fin era tarde, me tenía que dormir. Me puse la pijama, acomode mi cama, me recosté... pero había algo que tenía en la mente que no me dejaba dormir. Eran las 3 am yo estaba despierta, llego algo en mí que tenía la gran necesidad de escribir una canción. Comencé a escribir...

_Why do i just lie awake and think of you?_

_I need some sleep tomorrow I have things to do_

_Every time I close my eyes, I see your face_

_So I try to read , but all I do is lose my pleace._

_Am I obsessed with you?_

_I do my best no to want you_

_But I do all the time_

_I do all the time..._

_I just had to call you up and say hello_

_I know its 3AM, and I saw you a while ago_

_But I still had this aching pain to hear your voice_

_to know you're there , I don't seem to have any choice._

Pero como siempre era todo.. solo un pequeño fragmento de lo que yo pienso que podían ser canciones, me quede dormida con la libreta y el lápiz en la mano.

Al día siguiente

Me levante, tome una ducha, y salí.. caminaba por el mismo lugar donde vi a Nicholas por primera vez. Caminaba alrededor, tenía esa esperanza y esa ilusión de volverlo a ver aunque fueron unos cuantos minutos.. Y así fue, ahí estaba, parado charlando con sus amigos de campamento, bueno así lo crei.

— ¡Nick! — Le grite.

— ¡Hey Miley! — el me respondió y fue corriendo hacía mi se paro en frente a escasos 50 cm y me dijo — Hola — estaba algo sonrojado.

— Hola ¿Cómo estas? — Otra vez y como de costumbre la sangre se acumulo en mis mejillas.

— Pues con esos hermosos ojos azules como el color del más estoy más que perfectamente bien. — El también se empezó a sonrojar después de esas palabras.

— ¡Oh! Nick.. — Si yo ya estaba sonrojada, ¿Cómo creen que estaba en esos momentos?¡ Parecía un tomate! , solo incline mi cabeza un poco. El tomo mi barbilla y la levanto y me dijo

— • ¿Vamos a desayudar? —

— ¡Claro! — ¿Cómo negarle una cita a aquel sueño hecho realidad? , Era hermoso ese chico y hecho todo un encanto

Fuimos a desayunar, terminamos y estuvimos toda el día incluso la tarde.. Platicábamos de nuestras cosas, de nuestros amores de todo platicamos. Así siguieron los días , semanas, meses y yo me seguía viendo con Nicholas, hasta que un día.

— ¡Hey Miles! —

— • Hola Nick. —

— Sabes ven y dame solo 5 minutos — Lo dijo algo nervioso.

— Vamos Nick, habla J —

— Quiero decirte que ya no puedo más, todo este tiempo que hemos compartido juntos, yo ya siento que es algo más que amor de amistad, es amor más allá de las fronteras de cualquier montaña. Y sinceramente desde hace semanas estaba tratando de cómo decírtelo ,pero nunca iba a estar listo, ¿Quieres.., quieres ser mi novia Miley? —

Me quede en una especia de congelación, de shock, de hipnotismo, pero aquello no me impidió no contestarle — Nick, perdón por no haberlo dicho antes, pero yo también siento algo muy especial por ti , más que amistad. Y la respuesta es sí, si quiero ser tu novia. — Estaba al borde de un ataqué de felicidad, mis mejillas estaba rojas como una hermosa flor , como la que el traia en las manos...

Nick puso su mano sobre mi mejilla izquierda, se fue acercando y nos hundimos en un largo y hermoso beso, donde todo lo que me había dicho el de lo cuanto me amaba lo iba sintiendo en cada beso que él me daba.

Pasaron dos años, y yo seguía junto a Nicholas éramos la pareja perfecta, al menos para mí lo éramos , simplemente 2 años de verdadero amor. Pero en la vida, no todo es color de rosa, también tiene su lado obscuro.

Un día, llego a mi pueblo una chica a la que todos llamaban Selly, sinceramente nunca hablé con ella. Era alta, cabello negro ondulado, para ser franca, era muy linda. Una tarde iba caminando en la calle, para encontrarme con Nick y la gran sorpresa que yo vi, Nick estaba besándola, si besándola, ni siquiera yo lo podía creer. ¡Los vi, como el la besaba como ella lo disfrutaba! , Nick volteo, me vio entre lagrimas le dije :

— No digas, nada... ¿Qué me vas a decir que fue un mal entendido?, ¿Qué lo que vi no fue lo que paso?, Nick ¿Dónde quedo aquella persona que me juro amor durante 2 hermosos años seguidos? ¿Nunca existió?, ¿Me enamore de un espejismo? — Estaba llorando demasiado, en esos momentos sentí que había una nube negra dentro de mí.

— • Amor.. — Pudo alcanzar a articular

— No me digas amor, no soy tu amor, nunca lo fui... —

Me fui llorando, corriendo Nick trato de alcanzarme pero nunca pudo me desaparecí en medio de la nieve y el bosque, me subí a lo más alto de un árbol, y empecé a llorar demasiado, no podía creer lo que había visto, me dolía demasiado, todo mi amor puro y verdadero y el de el, una simple farsa...

Pasaron los días y yo trataba de pensar que eso simplemente no dolía, pero lo hacía peor...

Todas las mañanas salía a caminar por el pueblo, y ahí estaba el, con ella, cada que los veía tenía unas ganas de abalanzarme contra ella, y decirle todo lo que sentía, porque lo había hecho, pero los miraba como si no me importara en lo absoluto, pero me dolía más. Estuvieron juntos 7 meses, los cuales continué sufriendo por el.

Una tarde, iba de regreso a mi casa, pase por aquel lugar donde Nicholas me dijo que si quería ser su novia, y en aquella banca el estaba sentado llorando, yo solo me quede parada viéndolo... Pero mi amor aún con algo de odio seguía siendo tan grande que me acerque a el, a preguntarle que le pasaba

— Nicholas.. ¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunte con un tono de voz simple.

— Nada Miley vete, no me merezco ni siquiera tu lastima. — Entre lagrimas alcanzo a articular.

— No Nick, dime. —

— Selena , la encontré besándose con otro chico. —

Estaba impactada, por lo que me había dicho. Bueno no tanto, ella tenía cara de esas chicas que se besan con el primero que se les atraviesa.

— Ahora veo lo que sentiste tú, y no sabes cuánto lo lamento por a verte dejado, fue un momento de estupidez, un momento en esos de los que nunca piensas lo que haces. Deje un amor puro y sincero, por un "free" el cual me dejo muy lastimado, realmente yo si quería a Selena, pero nunca la quise como la manera en que yo te ame. —

Sentía que sus palaras eran sinceras le dije: — Nick, yo en todo este tiempo, nunca deje de amarte y sinceramente nunca lo dejare de hacer. TE AMO.

Nick se acerco lentamente hacia mi cara, y como aquel primero, nos volvimos a hundir, a sentirlo con sinceridad.

Una noche después , fuimos a esa banca, y con un pedazo de metal pusimos "Pase lo que pase, y aun asi después de la tormenta Niley por siempre.

Espero y lo hallan disfrutado, no es tan bueno,pero es lo que pude hacer, comenten o cosas asi. Gracias:D


End file.
